In the End, I'm Gone
by Big Meanie
Summary: Shadow is tired of being in a relationship with Sonic and chooses a normal lifestyle. Unfortunately, Sonic doesn't take it well...


**In the End, I'm Gone**

**A/N: A SonicxShadow fic. I'm not into character pairings really, but this idea came to mind one night so I wrote it for them Sonadow fans out there.**

Sonic watched as Shadow packed. It was over, their relationship crumbled, and now the elder hedgehog was leaving the younger in hopes of moving on. Nothing shall change Shadow's mind as he continues to gather his belongs and leave the apartment. Sonic fought so hard not to shed a tear. He loved Shadow as much as he loved running, and to have the elder leave him broke his heart.

"S-Shadow..." Sonic whispered almost inaudibly. Shadow's ear twitches but he refused to look back. Sonic took it as his cue to continue. "...please don't go."

"Sonic," Shadow's voice was gruff, husky. He didn't have time to explain what he'd already explained a thousand times by now. "I'm leaving. That is my decision, and you can't change it."

"But can't we work it out?!" Sonic cried. Shadow shook his head.

"You're naive, Sonic. You'll never learn."

Shadow finishes the last of his packing and finally turns around to see the blue blur with his muzzle wet from tears. He 'humphed' in response. "Step aside."

Sonic didn't listen and refused to move. At this display of stubbornness Shadow sighed before saying it again, more authoritative this time.

"I said step aside."

"You _can't_ leave me, Shadow."

"Sonic, I'm getting very irritated with your behavior right now. I already said my mind as been made it shall not change. God forbid if I have to use Chaos Spear on you I will to make you move."

"Then do it! You never truly loved me anyways!" Sonic barked back.

"Tsk, you're so stubborn your speaking out the side of your neck. Get out of my way, _now_." Shadow was eerily calm about this ordeal. Not that it was any different. He sighed once again, pulling out his green Chaos Emerald, and raise it above his head.

"Chaos Control!" In a blinding flash, Shadow and his belongings were gone and Sonic dropped to his knees as if his legs gave away from under him and began to sob.

"SHADOW!"

The elder hedgehog in question had teleported to his car in the carport of the apartment complex they once lived in together. Opening the rear doors of his older model SUV, Shadow packed up his boxes inside and got into his car, turning on the ignition and dialing someone on his phone.

"Hello?" It was Rouge.

"Rouge, May I stay over at the Club for a few days? I'll need to find a new place of my own again."

"Sure thing, honey. The club's always welcome. Tell Rufus you're staying there in case he stops you."

"That fat fuck can die in a hole for all I care." Shadow remarked coldly. Rouge just chuckled.

"Shadow, watch your mouth babe."

"I'm just frustrated, Rouge. Ive broken up with Sonic. He didn't take it well so I must stay away from him for a while...forever..."

"I understand, honey. What will do now that you're free?"

"Perhaps I'll be in a normal relationship with a female. I can't handle the type of relationship I was in anymore. Sonic turned me down from that."

"I see. Experimenting is always a good choice, dear. You can truly see what your tastes are when you do." Rouge said.

Shadow was getting closer to Club Rouge has he continued speaking to the bat along the way in the phone. From his rear view mirror he spotted something blue following behind him and he instantly stepped on the gas.

"Rouge!"

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

"Call the police now! Sonic is following me!"

Rouge looked over at one of the bouncers.

"Call the police. I've got a friend who's coming over and he's being followed by someone." Rouge ordered. The bouncer nodded his head and did as he was told.

"Shadow!"

"Sonic!" Shadow swerved to avoid the blue hedgehog now running beside his former lover's speeding car. Sonic was determined to keep Shadow his, even if it meant becoming bloodlust for him.

"Damn it, Shadow! I thought you loved me!"

Shadow drive into the parking lot of Club Rouge and stayed into his car as he told Rouge he was there. She instantly came out the club with three bouncers with her hands on her hips.

"Sonic!" She yelled. Sonic ignored her and that's when she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Damn it Big Blue! Boys, keep him off Shadow until the cops come."

"Yes ma'am." One bouncer answers as they tackled the smaller hedgehog off the car and pinned him to the ground.

Shortly after a cop car came just as Rouge helped Shadow out his car and asked if he was alright.

"What's wrong Ms. Rouge?" The cop seemed to know Rouge well.

"My friend here was being pursued by Sonic."

The cop looked over at Shadow. "Sir is that true?"

The elder hedgehog nodded. "He's not accepting of something I told him. He's determined."

"I see." The cop went over to the pinned hedgehog and knelt down beside him. "Mr. Sonic, tell me what happened."

"Shadow's tryna leave me!"

"Leave you?"

"Breakup, officer! I-I don't know what I'll do without him…. He's…nobody else would be like him and I'm just hurt that he's choosing to do this." Sonic admitted. The officer nodded and looked over at Rouge and Shadow, primarily Shadow, who folded his arms and scowled defensively.

"Mr. Sonic, I apologize that this has happened between you two, but it's Mr. Shadow's decision on what he wants to do in life. That's how life is Mr. Sonic. Please understand that." The cop addressed in a stern, but still kind way.

He watched Sonic's ears droop as he looked down at the asphalt he was pinned over.

"Ah, I understand officer. I'm sorry I tried to harm Shadow." He looked over at the black hedgehog with a teary gaze. "I-I'm sorry Shadow."

"Apology's not accepted, Sonic." Shadow answers coldly. "I'll have to take my car into the body shop for the dents you put in it, and I'm getting stitches for the bruise you gave me."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up so that cop can get you out of my sight."

"I never thought I'd see Sonic the Hedgehog get arrested again..." Rouge said to herself. Shadow shook his head but didn't speak. He just watched as his former lover was escorted into the patrol car and taken away while sobbing.

"I'm filling for a restraining order immediately." Shadow grunted.

-X-X-X-X-

After a few days, Shadow found himself an apartment and began dating Amy. She was confused by this, especially after learning Shadow had Sonic arrested for assault. She was surprised that he chose a "normal" relationship but knowing Shadow he as never the way Sonic was to him.

The two sat outside at a coffee shop and caught up with the times together. Shadow appeared at ease with Rose and seemed to enjoy his time he now spent with Amy.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Hn?" Shadow responded not looking up from his phone.

"Are you sure about...this?" Any asked after taking a sip from her iced tea.

"Sure about what, Rose?" Shadow replies his eyes still fixed to his phone.

"You and me in a relationship even though you were with Sonic. You're moving kinda fast with that don't cha think?" Amy was concerned for Shadow, but she did appreciate his willingness to be with her.

"Amy, I'm doing this to achieve happiness. I wanted to be in a normal relationship and now I'm truly happy for once. Sonic forced me into the whole same-sex relationship anyways. Knowing him he's either still in a jail cell or back at the apartment masturbating to pictures of me." Shadow answered so bluntly he didn't care of the other humans outside who heard what he said. They looked over and Amy grew embarrassed, but she knew the elder hedgehog was serious.

"Rose, I'm happy being with you, ok? I don't care that I moved too fast to be with you. If the Ultimate Lifeform's happy nothing should matter, right? I already got a restraining order against Faker and I have no interest in speaking about him anymore." Shadow resumed playing in his phone, leaving the younger hedgehog to sigh in defeat.

"Ok then."

"Besides Rose," Shadow suddenly grunted causing the female to look over at him. "in the end, I was gone."

A/N: Damn, I finished this and another Fic in the same night. My fist Sonadow and I feel like it not that good, but of course there's always someone who does like it. I'm not gonna be writing a lot of this pair, but I still need to get the grip on writing Fics again still. It's just one shots after one shots till I'm comfortable writing multi-chaps.


End file.
